The Coming of a New Age
by PhoenixOfTheElegantNight
Summary: Harry Changes Drasticly over the summer and he finds something his parents left behind for him
1. Chapter 1

**The Coming of a New Age**

**Chapter one**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this JKR does_**

Harry woke this day feeling very odd. Very odd indeed.

"What the heck!" he thought rolling out off his lumpy cot. He stood up and stretched only to fall back down with a clatter.

"Really was that necessary?" he muttered to himself while rubbing his bum. He tried again this time using something to hold onto incase he lost his legs again.

"Hmmm that's odd why the Floor is so far away?"

Harry ran into the bathroom, switched on the light and gaped at the person in the mirror.

"Bloody hell" Harry said under his breath as he fingered his face trying to find out if this was a dream.

And Bloody hell indeed! Harry was VERY handsome. Filled out in every since of the word. He was now about 6'7 lean and very muscular. He had no idea what happened to him to make him this way but he liked it.

"Just wait until Ginny sees me!" he thought laughing aloud. He stood there in the full length mirror just looking and thinking about the weasleys and when he could go to stay there.

Suddenly, so suddenly infact Harry almost screamed. His appearance changed to be that of George weasley.

"Ok now I think I better owl Dumbledore because how could all of this happen over night if that I mean I have only been sleeping for a couple of hours. ..." Harry stopped messing about the loo and went to send Hedwig to Dumbledore.

_Professor_

_Something weird happened tonight. It's nothing about Voldemort I don't think. But something happened to me. My appearance changed dramatically while I was sleeping and when I was thinking of the weasleys I changed to look like George and then back to what I was before. What happened to me and why do I appear to have Metamorphogus abilities? Im hoping this is real because it is very cool being this tall. Any way it scares me that it happened so fast and I don't know what could have happen. Please tell me as fast as you can because it does worry me._

_Best_

_Harry _

Harry sent Hedwig out and sat down to wait for his reply. It didn't take long a ball of fire appeared in the middle of the room and Fawkes dropped a letter and a red feather before leaving again in a ball of fire a single note of music.

_Harry,_

_Have you checked the date? This could possibly be why these changes have occurred but just in case I will be there tomorrow to pick you up and take you to St. Mungos to make sure you're in top shape. Then ill take you to HQ since that's where everyone is._

_Be ready early Tomorrow morning or this morning I realize. I will be arriving at 8:00. You will not have to return to the dursleys once you leave tomorrow._

_AD_

Well Harry thought, might as well start packing.

But as he went to put the last item in his trunk. He felt a sudden very strong urge to go to the Shed in the back yard. So he went and what he found was to say in the least, Remarkable.

A/n

Ok well there is the new chapter to the new story for the New Year. First order of business this was originally supposed to be chapter 10 on Harry Potter and the possibly ugly truth….BUT I didn't like the direction that Fic was going and this didn't quite fit the plot line. But back to this please review!

PhoenixOfTheElegantNight


	2. BillyWigs?

Chapter two

He walked as if pulled by an unseen force. Quickly but not fast enough to gather unwanted attention from the nosey neighbors that stay up at all hours of the night watching out the window.

He stepped up to open the door to the shed but it just swung open. By now he was convinced he would see Voldemort himself in the shed so he pulled his wand out of his back pocket as he walked into the darkness.

He switched on the light and looked around.

"Staircase? There was never a staircase in here before."

Harry cautiously proceeded up the stairs to a loft type level and looked around. The walls were packed with shelves with everything he could ever think useful on them. There were three cases packed with potions ranging in abilities from Draught of the living dead to Felix Felicis. There where even more books on the opposite wall. Even some on wand making. Harry took that one down to look at later. He went to the next set of shelving, the two sets looked like they belonged to Dumbledore's office all of the slivery trinkets and odd collections of things harry didn't have the slightness idea how to work. The next case held all of the rarest to the most common potion ingredients he looked at the labels and among them were, tears from a phoenix, a large suction cup from the squid in the black lake, Crushed Augurey feathers, and dried billywig stingers. Harry looked around once more to assure him self that this was a real place. Yes sure was. Harry then walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. Inside laid a letter. A letter addressed to him. He picked it up and was just about to open it as the sun broke the horizon. Harry looked around not realizing that he had been here for that long, he put the letter in his back pocket and went down the stairs and out the shed door locking it on his way out.

"I think I'll go down to the park to read this." Harry said quietly to himself as he stepped into the cool morning air. He took his time walking to the park almost afraid of the letter burning a hole in his pocket. Whom would it be from? His parents? Dumbledore? Harry didn't know all he knew was that he HAD to read it.

When harry finally got to the park he opened the letter and looked at the Signature. It was signed Lily and James Potter.

A/N ok guys I know it's been a while, I have a beta now! Dave you are great, and I would really like reviews so yea!!! Ps since I know Austin won't be reading this… you are hot! Ok well gang have fun I know it's a little short but I thought id better put up what I had, I have this really great idea for the FB but I am only in the 2 chap of this Fic so DANG to bad. Love all love everyone love everything peace

TheAlwaysElegantNightPhoenix


	3. Villanova junction

_A/N alright heres my next chapter sorry it took so long!!! RR?!!!_

_"I think I'll go down to the park to read this." Harry said quietly to himself as he stepped into the cool morning air. He took his time walking to the park almost afraid of the letter burning a hole in his pocket. Whom would it be from? His parents? Dumbledore? Harry didn't know all he knew was that he HAD to read it._

_When harry finally got to the park he opened the letter and looked at the Signature. It was signed Lily and James Potter._

October 25, 1981

Harry,

If you are reading this then your father and I have met our demise. You however are a here to serve a higher purpose as Dumbledore may have told you voldemort force us and the longbottoms into hiding over a prophecy. He believed that. That was the only reason but infact your father and I both knew that he was going to come after us. And we assured you that we will fight to the death when he comes.

The things Albus doesn't know about our lives are numerous and most are very dangerous. We aren't an ordinary family harry. We are very powerful and you MUST to learn the proper way to control that power. You are the most powerful our linage has seen in a long time.

The first thing you need to know is that I come from a long line of muggle physicists. My father's ancestors were the building blocks of alchemy and the laws of nature and it trickled down his line to every male and female that proved worthy to learn. I was the only one he taught because petunia was a stuffed shirt and only out to impress the most dimwitted of people. This was my fathers and I am secret. He taught me the ways around science and the laws that all matter must obey. By the time I was ten I had graduated from muggle high school, working my way through the curriculum year round not stopping until I had finished . By then I had been working in his lab for years and knew my way around like it was my second home. But that summer I received my Hogwarts letter and I dropped out of Oxford University to attend. Harry I am an alchemist and in the muggle world I had discovered Antimatter. Everything you need to know about that is in my note book.

Your father is much different than me I suppose you know that but his family is descended from Merlin. Yes I know James was stunned when he found in his fathers records after the reading of his will. But this gives you an advantage. You possess the diary of Merlin harry. Yes they are legendary and it will help you significantly. You and ONLY you can open it for you are the last living descendant of Merlin. I know this is a lot to absorb but what you need to focus on is reading his diary which you will find in a locked box in the potter family vault.

Please use the information wisely. Everything will be explained in our notebooks in the top drawer of the roll top desk. You will find two more empty ones there as well. One of them is marked "questions" you can write down the things you need answered. Please do this diligently it'll help you clear your mind and organize you. The other is for you to write your own notebook of your findings. We all must do this so you can pass it down through your children or your most trusted friends. Please keep it alive harry. You need to learn as much as you can in a short period of time.

We will love you forever Harry and remember that

Your loving mother and father

James and Lily Potter


End file.
